Kanata and the dream world
by PrInCesS2902
Summary: We knew Miyu’s dream in the anime in the episode 57… But what was Kanata’s? This is my first fanfic. Please R


An idea struck to me after I finish watched UFO Baby episode 57: 'Nozomu-kun goes to dream world'

_**An idea struck to me after I finish watched UFO Baby episode 57: 'Nozomu-kun goes to dream world'. We knew Miyu's dream in the anime… But what was Kanata's??**_

_**This is a story from Kanata's view…**_

I do not own daa! Daa! Daa!, but I would like to change it a bit. _(evil laugh)_

--

Miyu saw Nozomu climb the stairs helplessly. And because of her nosy character, she tried to investigate about Nozomu by herself. "What is she trying to do?" Kanata said as she saw Miyu peeking from their classroom's door.

Miyu, on the other hand, started to following Nozomu to the rooftop.

-On the roof-

"Judy!!", exclaimed Nozomu as he approaching a big blue flower. "You were lonely, weren't you? I'm sorry to left you alone."

Miyu reached the rooftop and started to find Nozomu. To her surprised, she saw 'Judy' began to wrap Nozomu with her roots and slowly swallowed him.

"Aahh!! Nozomu-kun!!" Miyu shouted. "So, it wasn't a dream." Miyu ran towards Nozomu and held his leg tightly. "I'll definitely save you this time. Nozomu-kun! Please wake up!!"

While Miyu was struggling to pull out nozomu from the living flower, one of her shoes dropped…

"_I think I've heard something_." Kanata walked towards the blue flower. "_Oh no! This is one of Miyu's shoes. Does this mean this flower ate my Miyu?_" He stared at the flower, "_if this is true, I must save her! But how am I going to do?_"

"Kanata-san!!" A boy holding a baby approaching Kanata (_**Wannya in disguise**_)

"Wannya! Why are you here?"

"When I was looking for Miyu-san, I saw you. So," Looking at the shoes in Kanata's hand, "is that Miyu-san's?"

"Yeah…" "But could it be that this flower …?"

"I'm sure it is." "This is a Yuuwaku (temptation) flower. If anyone swallowed by this flower once, they become addicted to it."

"_Oh no!! This sounds really bad!"_ "What do you mean?"

"In this flower, you can see the world you want to see and I've heard that there are people who can't get back to the real world."

"WHAT!!" "_I must save my Miyu!!_"

"This flower withers in a few days and if there anyone inside it, they probably can't ever get out"

"I'm going to save Miyu and Hikarigaoka." Kanata give a determine look. "_Hold on Miyu, I will come and save you._"

"I'm counting on you"

"Papa…"

Kanata approached the flower. Suddenly the blue flower opened up its petals and swallowed Kanata…

-Inside Judy-

"_So I'm inside the flower now. Wonder where can I find Miyu…_" "Miyu! Where are you? Answer me!!"

Suddenly three doors pop up from no where. _"sigh I guess I have to try one of this door_"

As Kanata open up one of the door he saw a blonde girl sitting and waiting for something.

"Hey, Miyu. What are you doing here? We must find Hikarigaoka and go out from this flower before it withers."

Kanata held Miyu's hand. Miyu got up and placed her arms behind Kanata's neck. She tiptoed a little and pressed her lips onto Kanata's. His eyes widened up, too shocked about the present moment.

Miyu parted away. "Did you know I loved you?" Kanata stared in her beautiful emerald eyes. He didn't say anything. He leaned down and kissed Miyu again.

After some moments, a thought struck him. "_Oh crap!! What am I doing here? This can't be Miyu. It's to good to be true. I have to find the real Miyu now_"

He pushed the fake Miyu gently and quickly went outside the room. He opened up all doors that appeared in front of him hoping to find the real Miyu there.

Then, a white door appeared. "_I hope she's in here._" He slammed the door open. He was throbbed heavily. "Miyu…" "I finally found you"

"Kanata?!"

"This is the dream world you want to see. It's an illusion!"

"Illusion?"

"Miyu, listen carefully. Hikarigaoka is somewhere around here. We have to find him and get out of here quickly or else we may never be able to get out."

"_It's different here._" "Kanata, let's go."

"All right."

They ran towards the door and started to find Nozomu. They quite surprised to see Nozomu's world. With Miyu's help, they were able to convince Nozomu and quickly jump down the cliff to get out from the temptation flower.

-on the rooftop _**(again)**_-

"Miyu-san, Kanata-san, and Hikarigaoka-san. You're all safe"

"Ruu-kun," Wannya handled Ruu to Miyu. "I'm sorry to make you worry."

As soon they got out, the flower withered away. "_Thank goodness, we're on time_"

-Later that night-

Miyu was sitting peacefully watching the moon beneath her. Kanata, who just walked out his room saw his beautiful blonde girl and approached her.

"_She's look peaceful_," "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at the moon."

"Oh." Kanata joined Miyu. They were looking into each others eyes. Silent. "_My Miyu is such a beauty._"

"Oh yeah, Kanata, what did you see in the flower?"

"Huh?" Kanata's face turned red.

"Huh? Why are you blushing?"

Curiosity filled in Miyu's heart. "Tell me. What is it?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Miyu nodded

"Come closer, I whisper it to you."

Miyu leaned closer. "This is what I dream about," and suddenly Kanata put his lips on hers. Surprisingly, Miyu don't hesitate and kiss him back…

Just after their lips parted, Wannya came with some mitarashi dango to join them. "The moon is so beautiful; it sure is a great night for dangos"

"Oh dangos... Dangos,eh?" said Kanata, shocked.

"Hahaha… They are dango." Said Miyu, shocked too.

They were eating the dangos as Wannya asked, "by the way, Miyu-san, what did you see in the flower?"

"I saw mama, papa, Ruu-kun and everyone, and it felt very warm."

"Tell me what did you see, Kanata-san?"

Both Miyu and Kanata turned red as fresh picked tomato.

"Trust me, you don't really want to know."

_**Finish!!**_

_**This is my first fanfic... Sorry for any grammatical errors. **_

_**Please R&R**_


End file.
